Watching Their Movies
by WinterDancer8
Summary: Read the title! Hope you guys like it. My first book! I do not own the rights to the Rise of the Guardians and Frozen characters and never will. I only own my OC's (Scarlett)
1. Chapter 1

Elsa and Anna were working in Elsa's study when suddenly there was a flash. They were teleported to a strange room with sofas and tables full of food. Then there was another flash, this one brought more people. A man with a white beard, a colorful bird lady, a kangaroo, a short man made of golden sand, and a guy with silver-white hair.

"Anna, you see the kangaroo too, right? Elsa stated scarcely.

"Mhm..."Anna said confused

"Oi, 'M not a kangaroo mate, 'm a bunny!" exclaimed Bunny, while Jack was laughing in the background.

Suddenly there was blue and purple smoke and when it cleared it showed a girl.

The girl was 5"6', caramel blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing black skinny jeans, white blouse with a black belt and a black scarf, black and white biker jacket, and black skate shoes. Her hair was braided up like a crown with hair still flowing.

"Hello, guardians and Frozen cast." the girl said.

"I know you are all confused and I will explain everything, but first I have to bring a few more people." said the girl.

Then there was a bright flash and Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven appeared.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, where are we?" Kristoff asked.

"I will explain everything in a moment." said girl.

Suddenly there was a black smoke and Hans and Pitch were chained up in chairs.

"Why is he here!" exclaimed both the Rise of The Guardians and the Frozen cast.

"Everyone calm down and let me explain. First, my name is Scarlett Rose and I am from another dimension where you guys are movie characters, I am going to show you your movies and yes I know all about you guys" Scarlett stated.

"What are movies?" asked a confused Kristoff.

"Oh, right you guys don't know what movies are. Well, a movie is moving pictures that tell a story," said Scarlett.

"Oh." said Kristoff.

"Well, let's get started, shall we. The first movie is ... Rise of The Guardians." Said a very excited Scarlett.

 _A/N: I really hope you guys are going to like this._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

"WAIT! Before we start let's do some introductions. First Frozen..." exclaimed Scarlett.

"I'll start! Hi, I am Princess Anna of Arendelle and I like meeting new people!" Anna stated excitedly.

"Hi I'm Kristoff and this is Sven." Kristoff said pointing to Sven.

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Said Olaf.

"Hello, I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle." stated Elsa.

"Now for Rise of The Guardians." Said Scarlett.

" I am Tooth or the Tooth Fairy. Wow! Your teeth are as white as Jack's." Tooth stated amazed, with her fingers in the mouth of a very scared-looking Elsa.

"Tooth fingers out of mouth." stated Shadow rolling his eyes.

"Oh sorry." said Tooth.

"Okay, I'm North or Santa Clause." said North.

"This is Sandy or Sandman he is mute so he can't talk." said Scarlett, while Sandy waves.

"Hey, I'm Jack, Jack Frost." said Jack.

" Okay I'm going to be honest, I never believed in any of you except Jack." stated Elsa.

"WHAT, why?" questioned the guardians.

"I could relate more to Jack." Elsa said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"Everything will be explained when we watch both movies. Now shush up and let's start the movie!" said Scarlett.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys. Also sorry its short guys.

Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

With everyone situated quietly in their assigned seat.

"Darkness..."

Everyone looked at Jack.

"It wasn't me." he said.

Everyone turned back to the screen confused.

"...that's the first think I remember. It was dark and it was cold, and I was scared..."

The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of light refracted through the water, which turns into a moon seen in the reflection of a sheet of ice.

The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above begins to crack.

EXT. Frozen Pond-Night

Snow covered trees in every direction. The ice continues to crack until it finally opens. A young man floats out of the water, bathed in the moonlight. This is Jack Frost- thin, pale, barefoot, his toiled hair frosted white.

Everyone gasped. North looked confused 'No one had to die to become a guardian, how is this possible. I might have to talk to manny about this.'

"...but then... then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seems to chase the darkness away, and when it did I wasn't scared anymore."

Jack floats back down to the ice, and the hole closed back up underneath him.

"Why was I there and what was I meant to do, that I never know, and part of me wonders if I'll ever know."

Jack looks around confused, then turns toward the moonlight as it dims a little. Jack carefully treads across the ice until something hits his feet. He looks down and at his feet is a wooden staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hand, odd.

Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice.

Gasps come from Anna and Elsa.

"He's like you Elsa." stated an excited Anna to a very surprised Elsa.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"You will know what she means later." said Scarlett.

Jack is visibly confused. He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. Then he swings his staff again, more confident, as he begins to run across the frozen pond.

Everyone looked on with awe.

Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to the earth and into the trees.

Giggles were heard at that.

"Hey, I was a beginning flyer what did you expect." stated Jack offended.

Jack grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance.

EXT. Burgess Settlement - Town Center - Continuous

A collection of simple timber houses. Jack comes in for a Z landing, a rocky one. He stands up, still elated and brushed himself off.

As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their hands by a campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone.

"(to the townsfolk) Hello. Hello. Good evening ma'am.

(Beat)

Ma'am?"

"Why can't they see you?" Elsa asked Jack.

Jack just looked down upset.

The settlers all past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches down as a young boy runs toward him.

As if he were a ghost, Jack staggers back in shock. He's speechless as if the wind had been knocked out of him. His emotions causing it to snow.

"Hello! Hello!"

Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his presence. Shaken, Jack turned and retreats to the forest.

"My name is Jack Frost-how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was a long, long time ago."

We pan up as the moon shines down over the snow-covered trees.


	4. Chapter 4

300 years later

"300! Wow! That is a long time. Was it lonely?" asked Anna.

"Yeah...Yeah it was." said a sad Jack.

Seeing that Jack is upset Elsa, she cuddles with him, Jack blushes at this.

"So cute." whispered Scarlett.

CUT TO:

SEQ.175 - Intro To North

EXT. The North Pole - DUSK FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to reveal a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS.

INT. North's Workshop - DUSK FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to reveal a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS.

INT. NORTH'S WORKSHOP - DUSK We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of ice onto a stonework table- IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying ice. North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tattoo on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible. Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies, each licking their own tasty morsel.

"EWW, that's gross!" says Tooth.

North: "Still waiting for cookies"

North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies from their mouths, their faces are frozen in fear. The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself across the floor on his rolling chair - CLOSE as his huge HAND gropes furiously among his WORK TOOLS, finally grabbing a miniature HAMMER. As North's humming along with his music, delicately CHISELING into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve tattoo, the word NICE clearly visible- His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER'S EYEPIECE - a delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice- His hands place the finished piece on a curving ICE TRACK: An ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice to vapor and chugs down the track, picking up speed.

"Wow that's beautiful!" says Elsa.

Jack looked at Elsa with a smirk.

"That's not only thing is beautiful." Jack says to Elsa.

Elsa turned back to the screen trying to hide her blush, emphasis on 'trying', but Jack saw and his smirk got bigger.

Anna and Tooth saw all of this and quietly awed.

North: "Yes!"

North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two Elves. One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then unfurls its tongue and lets the half-eaten morsels spill out onto the plate.

North: "Ah! Finally."

He takes a bite and leans towards the ice track.

"Okay...that's gross." said a grossed out Scarlett.

He chuckles as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair - then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the train lifts off the track-

Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the floor in pieces.

A course of 'oos' went around the theater.

YETI: "Arghbal... "

NORTH: "Ach!"

The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and takes a moment to collect himself.

NORTH: "How many times have I told you to knock?"

YETI: "Warga blarghgha!"

NORTH: "What...? The Globe?"

"Wait you can understand him?" asked Kristoff

"Yes it's easy to understand them after years of working with them of course." says North

North leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath and + HEADS OUT-

INT. NORTH'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as North's huge boots stomp through.

NORTH: "Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under the boot?"

He pushes his way past a couple of his YETI WORKERS - they're looking up in fear at -THE GLOBE OF BELIEF

Covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS suddenly go out.

"What is that?" asked Elsa

" That's the globe of belief it's how we know when children are safe and still believe." says Tooth

"But why did it go out suddenly?" asked Elsa again

" Well because -" started Tooth

" Hey! No spoilers you'll get all your questions answered soon now shush!" Exclaimed Katy Both Tooth and Elsa turns their heads back to the screen.

NORTH: "What is this?"

Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows.

NORTH (TO YETI): "Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?"

YETI (SHRUGS SHOULDERS): "Wardle bawddrel. "

"Wow, really helpful mate." says bunny sandman nods his head in agreement.

Before the Yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE GLOBE in inky DARKNESS- The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the BLACK SAND WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates into the air - As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to the ground, and the globe's lights come back on, North whirls to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER? North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:

"Ha! See I told you!" says North says to Bunny

NORTH: "Can it be? (then calls off) Dingle!"

A group of elves steps forward gleefully pointing to themselves as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement quickly turns to confusion.

NORTH: "Make preparations! We are going to have company."

North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and PRESSES IT-The Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof-

EXT. NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT ENERGY radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT

 _A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't been updating as often as I want but it is getting close to the end of the school year and I am getting ready for finals, so I will update when I can. Hope you like this chapter._


	5. Stan Lee

I want to pay tribute to the man who started it all. Who brought us hero's like Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, and Spiderman. You will forever remain in our hearts and you will always be remembered for the amazing hero's you created. Rest In Peace Stan Lee and know that your legacy will live on in your hero's and in the hearts of everyone.


End file.
